New Universe
by PreciousBabbus
Summary: The Doctor and Amy crashland in a strange new universe, and meet some powerful gameplayers.So powerful, they're like gods. (It wont let me include eleventh doctor as a character:( )
1. New Universe

The Doctor leapt over the timey-thingymabob, and started practically button mashing the TARDIS's main control panel. He risked a quick glance at the screen above him. The cracked surface showed a line on a white backround. Just a plain black line running vertically down the screen. And suddenly a blue dot hurtled through the black line, and the TARDIS shook spiraled downward, and the Doctor knew they were near a planet with strong gravity. With a jolting BANG, the TARDIS stopped moving.  
The Doctor rubbed his neck, which had experienced some whiplash over the years, certainly not helped by the sudden landing. He heard a door creak open and Amy yell, "Doctor! Are you all right?" to which he replied, "Yes, I'm fine! No idea where we are though!" He quickly smelled the air. Nope. Nothing familiar, except for trees and some sort of smell similar to construction heard Amy walk up behind him. "Should we take a look outside?" she asked curiously. "Well, how else will we know where we are? Besides, the TARDIS needs to rest a little before we attempt to fix her up" Walking toward the front of the control room, he boldly threw open the doors.  
They appeared to be in some sort of forest. Over the horizon, he could just make out a clock tour of sorts, that seemed to be very grey, and industrial. "So we know there is some form of intelligent life here, then." he said, meaning the construction of the clock tower. "One without any sense of style, apparently" Amy retorted. Judging by the clock tower alone, they didn't exactly seem friendly. Still, he hadn't met them, so what could he say? "We wont know until we go meet them!" and off they went through the odd mix of blue and pink, green and brown trees towards the clock tower.


	2. Cool Kid

Exhausted from the short but difficult trek through the forest, the pair stopped to catch their breath. They were in a plaza, that had a mix of humans and odd grey skinned humanoids, that also appeared to have horns. There was no odd clothing or strange walks, so they blended in quite nicely. Above the plaza, hanging from two buildings, was a banner that depicted a green house, separated into different sections. At the sight of this, the Doctors eyes widened. "Oh" he breathed. "What?" asked Amy, oblivious.  
"Amy, I would love to explain right now, but lets go somewhere quieter, to someone who can explain" Amy, still curious, didn't inquire further as the doctor held out his sonic and made his way down the streets. Soon, in a downtown looking area, they came upon an apartment complex, or at least, a building that resembled one. The Doctor examined a panel near the door with a microphone, a speaker, and buttons that read 'Number: _'. After scanning the panel with the sonic, he punched button 69.  
A sleepy sounding american voice crackled over the speaker, "Hello? What do you want?" Oblivious to the obvious harsh tone of the voice the Doctor replied with "Yes?Oh! Me and my friend here would like to talk to you about 'Sburb'. Hello?". There was no answer, but the door clicked and gave a mild hiss, as a knob turned. Amy tried the door, and when she found it to be unlocked, stepped in, the Doctor close behind her.  
They quickly wound their way up a set of stairs until they reached a sign that read 'Numbers 60 through 70 -'. Reaching room 69, Amy knocked on the door. "Hello?" The door pulled open and Amy, who had been leaning on the door, almost fell into the figure standing in the doorway. He was young, no older than 20, surely, with platinum blonde hair and a pair of aviator shades perched high on his nose. He wore a white T-shirt, with plain red pajama pants. He stared at them through the slightly transparent shades (though only his eye movements were distinguishable). "Well? Are you going to come in?" he stepped back and beckoned at them to come in.  
When the Doctor and Amy were settled on the couch, the young man sat across from them on a small sofa. "How do you know about Sburb?" the man asked. "Well can we have your name first?" Amy asked scornfully. "Dave. Dave Strider." The Doctor stared at Dave, and then said "Well Dave, I'm sure you know something about time and space traveling. I do both. Me and my friend here accidentally fell into another universe, unfortunatley" Dave nodded understandingly. The Doctor continued "Sburb is actually commonly known among my people. When I saw the logo in the plaza, I knew where we were. However, Amy, my friend here, knows nothing about it. would you mind helping me explain it to her?"

And well, that's a story you already know. Let's skip to the end of that, shall we?


	3. Kitkat

"And when we defeated Lord English, we settled on our universe, everyone, even those who had died. Strangely enough, it's populated with both trolls and humans, and no one seems to know who we are" Dave finished. He suddenly started apologizing, "Sorry man! I never even got your name! Man, that was uncool of me." The Doctor chuckled, and replied with "you can just call me the Doctor." "A'ight. Cool"  
Dave had opened his mouth to say something when a door towards the back of the room opened and a bedraggled troll stumbled out, wearing only a long sleeved T-shirt with a record on it and underwear. Not noticing the Doctor or Amy, he stumbled towards the kitchenette of the small apartment. He was small, only about 5'5, but still looked to be about 20. "Dave, we're out of coffee" he grumbled. Dave stood up and walked towards the troll. "Kitkat, did you even notice we had company?" The troll thought to be Kitkat, looked in the direction of the couch. His eyes widened and he yelled "Gog dammit, Dave! Why don't you tell me these things earlier!?" He half ran half walked back towards the door and slammed it shut.  
Dave chuckled "Karkat isn't exactly a morning person" Amy stared at the door the troll now dubbed Karkat had disappeared behind. She turned back towards Dave. "So, are you and him... you know..." she trailed off. Dave grinned, "Yep. We just moved in together 2 months ago" The Doctor, confused, said "Why didn't you just say roomates, Amy?" Amy stared at him, then laughed. "What?" said the Doctor, self conciously."Oh, nothing."


	4. Roomate Discussion

Karkat, now fully clothed, sat on the couch next to Dave wearing a black turtleneck and skinny jeans, with a grey cancer symbol depicted on the turtleneck."So where are you two staying?" asked Dave. The Doctor replied with "Well, we would stay in the TARDIS, but she was damaged quite badly in our crash landing, and I think it would be best if we let her rest awhile. So currently, we're staying nowhere." Dave sat for a moment with his head in his hands. "Would you mind if I discussed something privately with my erm... 'roomate'. for a minute?" Karkat glared at Dave suspiciously, curious about his request. Amy nodded "Sure. Go right on ahead."  
Dave ushered Karkat to the door in the back, and the pair still on the couch could hear some whispered argument. After a minute or two of this, Dave and Karkat emerged from behind the door, Karkat bearing a sullen expression. Both arranging themselves on the opposite couch again, Dave stared a minute before staying "How would you two like to stay here for tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can find you a slightly more spacious area." Karkat immediately growled "But ONLY tonight!"  
Amy nodded "We'd love to!" Karkat then responded with "But we have shit to go do, so I guess you motherfuckers can come with us." Dave nodded "Yeah, then you can meet some more of the group." The Doctor, curious, asked "So what are we going to be doing?" Karkat and Dave looked at each other. "More accurately, what the fuck aren't we doing today?"


End file.
